Undercover kiss
by k8beckettfan
Summary: Beckett and Espo are going undercover. What will happen? How will Castle react?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Beckett and Esposito!" yelled Gates, "in my office now, please". The four of them were just taking a coffeebreak after closing a murdercase. Espo and Beckett came in the office and Gates started : "So I just got a call from the FBI and they want you two to go undercover to catch a killer on the loose. The FBI thinks he is hiding or living somewhere in a small city just outside of new York. They want you to go there and find out he if really lives there so they can arrest him." "What kind of killer is it? What did he do? " asked Espo. "He stalks couples and he than he breaks into their home to kill them."Gates answered. "Wait.. what? said Beckett, "you aren't telling me they want us to go undercover as a couple right? You know im with Castle". Gates answered: "I didn't tell the FBI cause I didn't think it was a problem. You and Castle can still act professional on the job right? So you and Esposito are going undercover and that's it. Or do you want me to kick him out?" "No sir, it wouldn't be a problem to go undercover."Beckett answered. "So both of you go home and rest so you can start the undercover job tomorrow. You will get the details then when the FBI discusses the case with you two." "We will" answered Espo as he pushed Kate out of the office. "How am I going to tell this to Castle?"asked Kate. "we'll find out soon enough" answered Espo.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

That night after Beckett finished her paperwork she went home. Castle already went home earlier to write on his new book. When Beckett came home Castle just finished preparing dinner so they sat down with some wine and had dinner. After dinner they went to the couch to lay next to each other, then Beckett started talking: "Castle, I need to tell you something." "What is it, honey? Is there something wrong?" Castle answered. "No.., yes.., maybe? I don't know" she answered. "Spill it out Kate, whatever it is you're gonna tell me I wont get mad at you." Castle said. "You promise?"Beckett asked. "Yes, I promise. Now tell me what's on your mind honey" Castle answered. "Okay, here I go. I have to go undercover to catch a killer on the loose starting tomorrow. He stalks couples and I have to go there to see if he is there and arrest him." She said. Castle answered: "Im sure you're gonna be okay, you are the best cop I ever known. You will be back before you know it." He answered, but then he realized something: "Wait a minute, you said he stalks couples? So how can you go there by yourself?" "Im not going by myself, im going with Espo." she answered. "So you are going undercover as a couple?"Castle said, finally realizing why Kate was afraid to tell him "That's why I had to promise I wouldn't get mad? Honey" He said while he took her in his arms "I'll never be mad at you just because you have to go undercover with Espo. Or Ryan or anyone else. It's your job. But I probably would get mad at you when you kiss him, but you're not gonna do that, right?"He asked. Beckett answered: "No, never. Im with you, so why would I kiss someone else? I only love you and no one else." "Then I don't see the problem. Now if you don't mind, im gonna carry you to bed cause you need to get some rest for tomorrow." Castle answered while starting to carry her to the bedroom. He thought: "She is so sweet that she was afraid to tell me that, I wont mind her going undercover, as long as she comes back save." And with that he had gotten her into bed and went to lay next to here and kissed her. "Goodnight honey" He said. "Goodnight Castle, I love you!" She answered.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kate packed her bags and went to the office to get the case details. Castle brought her and they went in together. Castle was said he could stay and hear the case details as long as he kept his mouth shut. The FBI explained the case. The guy they were chasing killed 7 couples after he had stalked them for a couple of days or weeks. He broke in at night when the couples weren't at home and waited till they got home and then made his move. The FBI didn't exactly know what he did with the couples, because there were no survivors. They almost caught him one evening when the police was called in for a burglary but he escaped after he killed the couple. The police saw him escape and chased him, but they lost him 20 minutes later just outside of New York without getting a good look at him. There were a few sketches of possible suspects but no one was sure if it was the real killer. They did know the area where the killer should be living/hiding. So Beckett and Esposito needed to go undercover in the area and make sure a lot of people saw them so they could lure the killer. They chose Beckett and Esposito cause the FBI knew that they were very good in their jobs. After they gathered all their stuff they got ready and said there goodbye's to Castle and Ryan. While Beckett was talking to Ryan, Castle pulled Espo aside. He said to him: "Good luck on your undercover job. I hope you keep yourself and Kate safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to here when I wasn't around. So please keep your eye on Kate and make sure the killer doesn't hurt her in any way." Espo answered: "Of course Castle, you know me. I see Kate as my little sister so I will do anything to protect her. You know she is a big girl, she can take care of herself, she is one of the best cops here. I will keep her safe." Castle looked a little better after their talk and went back to Kate to wish her luck. "Good luck, honey. I hope you catch the killer. I'll see you back home soon. Please text me if there is anything. Also if you cant stand Espo anymore. I love you Kate." He said and pulled her in for a long kiss. "I love you too Castle" she answered. After another long kiss Kate and Espo left and went on their way to their new temporarily home.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett watched at their house as Esposito parked their car in front of the house. They gathered their stuff out of the car and walked into the house. It was a small house but it looked very nice. They went up to the bedroom to find one large bed. "Im guessing we have to share the bed, or do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Espo asked. "Depends if you snore or not."Kate answered. "No I don't snore." He answered. "Than its fine that we share the bed. But if I caught you trying to do anything you are gonna be in big trouble mister." Kate said and both of them put their stuff into the closet. After putting their stuff in place they went out to buy some food and some other stuff. They decided to buy a movie and watch it at home. After they ate dinner they went over to the couch and sat down."So how are we gonna make sure the killer sees us?" Kate asked. "Just go outside a lot and act like we are a couple. We should just have a lot of fun the next few days. Just think of it as a vacation with one of your best friends." Espo answered. "Im gonna be honest with you, I don't feel completely comfortable with this situation. I mean with Castle and everything. I really like him Espo, but something is missing but I don't know what. When we are at the loft he writes the whole time. I just don't know what to do with Castle." Kate said. Espo realized she opened up to him cause he was her best friend. He pulled her next to him and they got comfortable with each other. He said: "You know Kate, before we left he pulled me aside and said that if you get hurt he will never forgive himself. He really cares for you. He isn't the person anymore he was when he first came shadowing you. He changed." He looked at her with a smile "He changed because of you." After their conversation they watched the movie and Kate fell asleep during the movie. Espo tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake up so he decided to carry her upstairs to their bedroom. He put her on the bed and got into bed himself. "Goodnight Kate" he said and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night Beckett woke up and realized she was in the bed. She thought that Espo must had carried her up and was glad she still was wearing her clothes. She got up to go to the bathroom and put her pj's on and climbed back into bed. She kinda liked it with Espo here. She could talk to him and he would listen and would answer her honestly when she asked him something. But she also couldn't wait to get back to Castle. She fell back asleep while thinking about Castle. The next morning she woke up with Espo gone. She wondered where he was, but at the same time Espo came in the bedroom carrying a tray with breakfast. She smiled when he put it in front of her. On the tray there was toast, egg and bacon. Also some orange juice and tea and coffee. He sat on the bed next to her and they started having breakfast. Espo saw Kate's face as she saw what was on the tray. He said: "I know, there are no pancakes. I know Castle is excellent in making pancakes so im not even gonna try to make them as good as he does." Kate answered: "Good, cause I wouldn't eat them. I only like Castle's pancakes." After the breakfast they got up and got dressed. They decided they were going shopping. Before they went Espo said: "Okay, im gonna tell you a secret. I swear if you tell it to anyone im gonna kill you." Kate answered: "okay, I promise I wont tell anyone. Now tell me your secret." Espo said: "I love shopping. " Kate looked at him with a funny face and burst into laughs. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yes, very serious. Im gonna show you how serious I am. I never went shopping with you and you definitely need some new clothes. You need a pretty dress and we are gonna find one." he answered. "Let's go then!" she answered and walked out of their house and walked to the car. "You can drive." she said as she got into the passenger seat. "Wait, what?" he said as he got into the drivers seat. "You never let anyone drive." he said. "Well you are my husband now. And husbands should drive." Kate answered. He started their car and went to the mall. They spent most of the day there and had a lot of fun. They bought a lot of things and Espo found the perfect dress for Kate. They had dinner at the mall and went home. They put there bags with clothes into the closet and sat down on the couch. They talked a bit before Kate yawned. "Tired?"Espo asked. "No." kate answered, lying. "Don't lie to me. I see in your eyes that you are tired. Now if you don't go upstairs and go to bed I will make you." he said. "What are you? My father? If you want me to go to bed make me." She answered laughing. "Okay, I will. Even if I have to drag you upstairs." he said and started to tickle Kate. Then he grabbed her and carried her upstairs while Kate was trying to escape. He threw her onto the bed. She kept laughing as he got onto the bed himself. "That…..was…..fun!"Kate said while trying to get her breathing back to normal after she was finished laughing. They just hung out a bit on the bed before they got changed and got into bed. They soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Killer P.O.V.**

He saw them when they arrived at their house. He sat outside in front of his house on the patio. He heard on the street that there was a couple that was going to live there. When she stepped out of the car he knew. He knew she was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Her hair, her face, her legs… everything was perfect. He also saw her husband coming out of the car. He looked good, but he knew that she was to good for him. He decided to keep an eye on them. He went back inside his house. The next day he went to the mall. He saw them again. She was even more beautiful then yesterday. He had dreamed about her the whole night. "James, hello, how are you? Havent seen you much lately."His neighbor Peter said when he walked over to James. "That's true. I was busy with work and other stuff." James answered before he said:"Have you seen our new neigbours from across the street?" Peter answered:"Yes I did. She is beautiful. Too bad she is with that guy. I would love to get to know her better." "Yes, me too. You know what, maybe we can go to the bar tomorrow and get some beers. It has been a long time since we did that."James said. Peter answered: "Sorry man, I cant. Im going away for a few days with my girlfriend. Well, I better get going, I have to buy some last things for the trip. See you around!" and with that he walked away from James. James went home and thought about the last few months. He had no idea why the police haven't caught him yet. He was chased by a few police cars once, but he knew the area very good so the police lost him after a few miles. That night he decided that the neighbors from across the street would be his next victims. The last couple he killed weren't very much fun. They didn't do anything, they didn't fight back, so it wasn't going as he planned. He hoped the neighbors from across the street were better. Maybe the husband is a protective one. He went downstairs to the basement to plan his next attack.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Espo woke up early. He turned around to see Kate still asleep, looking very cute. He turned back to get his phone. He saw a message from Castle. Castle asked how the undercover job was going. He also asked how Kate was. Espo turned around and made a picture of sleeping Kate. He sent it to Castle. He got an response back almost immediately. Castle said she always looks very cute when she is sleeping. Just the same as yesterday Espo didn't had the heart to wake her up, so he went downstairs to make breakfast. He was thinking what he and Kate were going to do today. He planned to go walk around the neighborhood and go visit the neighbors to get to know them. When he was finished making breakfast he went upstairs to see if Kate was already awake. He walked in to find her bed empty. Then he heard her in the bathroom and decided to go back downstairs. Just as he turned around Kate came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her. "ESPO GET OUT! What are you doing here? GET OUT." Kate yelled while getting some clothes nearby to cover her body. "Kate im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't even knew you were in the bathroom. I thought you were still sleeping. I came to wake you up." said Espo while walking out of the bedroom. "I'll be downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Kate answered: "Be right there." Espo went downstairs and set the table. Kate came into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Im sorry I reacted that way. You couldn't have known I was coming out of the bathroom. I kinda forgot you were here with me and not Castle." Kate said. "Its okay, next time I will knock before I come in."Espo answered and continued: "Maybe we can go around our neighbors to meet them. And we can walk around to see if we see something that is off."They finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. "Well let's go then!" Kate said after they got ready. They walked outside and went for a long walk. They got something to eat in a small shop and walked some more. In the afternoon they went back to their house and went by the neighbors to introduce themselves. They also went across the street. Espo knocked on the door. A man opened the door. Espo started talking: "Hello sir, we are Javier and Kate from across the street. We just came to live here and we thought we could introduce ourselves." The man answered: "Well nice to meet you Javier and Kate, im James. Would you like to come in for some coffee?" "Yes sure."Kate answered before walking in. They sat on the couch and James came in with the coffee and a knife.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

James put the coffee down on the table and put the knife next to it. It scared Kate, not knowing what he was gonna do with it. She looked at Espo. Espo asked: "James, what's with the knife?" James looked at him and said: "Oh sorry, I forgot to bring the cake. Do you want some? I'll go get it and you can get a piece yourself. I don't know how much you want. Be right back." he said as he walked back to the kitchen. When James was in the kitchen he thought about how Kate reacted on the knife. They didn't knew he saw her reaction, but he did. He got the cake and went back thinking he could even attack them sooner than he first thought. "Here is the cake. Help yourself." He said while walking back into the room and sat down on a chair. "Thank you James, this cake is very delicious!"Kate said after taking a bite. The rest of the afternoon they talked until Espo said it was time to get home. Kate and Espo said their goodbyes and walked to their own house. They ordered pizza and sat down on the couch watching tv. They watched a movie and an episode of CSI before they went to bed early cause they were tired from all the walking. In the middle of the night Espo woke up to a scream. He got up to see that Kate was having a nightmare. "No, go away! Get out! Leave me alone!" Kate screamed in her sleep. Espo tried to wake her up: "Kate, wake up! Kate, come on girl wake up, you are having a nightmare. Kate, its not real. BECKETT" he tried and suddenly she opened her eyes. She looked around very confused and then stopped to stare in Espo his eyes. Then she started crying. Espo pulled her close as she was shaking and crying. "Honey, its okay. You're safe now." Espo didn't knew what she was having a nightmare about but he did know it scared her a lot. He never saw here like this before.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"Kate honey, please calm down."Espo told her while she kept crying. After a few minutes the sound of her cries went down and after another few minutes she stopped. "Kate, I need you to freshen up a bit in the bathroom. When you do that I will go downstairs and make you some tea. Is that okay?" Espo asked. "Yes, tea is fine." Kate said while getting out of bed and into the bathroom. Espo waited till she was in the bathroom and went downstairs for the tea. While Espo was downstairs Kate whipped her tears of her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the crying. After calming down she went back to bed and just when she got into bed Espo came back with her tea. "Here you go Kate."Espo said while handing her the tea. He got back in bed himself. "Thanks Espo." Kate answered with a tiny smile on her face. After she finished her tea Espo thought she was going back to sleep but instead she got closer to Espo. He put his arms around her. "Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?" Espo asked doubtful, fearing she would start crying again. "You want to listen to what my nightmare was about? Really?" she answered confused. "Yes Kate, just tell me. I wont tell anyone else. Whatever it is I will keep it a secret. It could be our little secret." He said, hoping she would tell him. "Well, okay. My nightmare was about my mom. About her murder. When that neighbor James put that knife on the table I got scared. It was the same type of knife used with my moms murder. I know that James didn't do it, cause that cant be true. But it still scared me." And with that she stared to cry very softly again, hoping Espo wouldn't notice. He did: "Kate its okay you cry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has nightmares. I know about your mom's case and I can assure you, it wasn't the neighbor from across the street. But I get it why you got scared after seeing the knife. Just a painful memory coming back. I will keep you save. You know what, im gonna make a deal with you after you told me about the nightmare. " he said while looking Kate in the eyes before he continued: "When you ever have this or another similar nightmare you can always call me and I will be right there. Even if it is in the middle of the night. I will come to you and make tea." He smiled at the last sentence. Kate smiled back: "You do know im gonna keep you on this deal right? I wont forget it and I promise I will call you when it happens, so for me it's a deal!" kate said while putting her head back on Espo's shoulder. "Deal!"espo said and soon after that they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Late that morning they both woke up. They stayed in bed a little longer, and Beckett was talking to Castle on the phone. As far as Espo could understand Castle was worried about Kate since she also told him about her nightmare on the phone. Suddenly she said: "Yes, he is sitting next to me… Why?...Okay, here he is." And with that she gave the phone to Espo. "He wants to talk to you. Im gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." She walked into the bathroom. "Hello?" Espo said in the phone. "Espo" Castle said : "Is she really okay? She sounded a bit off." Castle asked. Espo answered: "As far as I know she is fine. You know Kate, she is though, she can handle this." "Okay, thanks. I needed to hear that. Please keep an eye on her Espo. I gotta go. Please tell Kate I love her."Castle answered. "I will, bye" Espo said and hung up. Kate came out of the bathroom and looked at Espo. "He had to go. I needed to tell you he loves you." Espo said. They went downstairs and saw they got mail. They got the paper from the mailbox. It was a invitation for a party tonight in a house nearby. It was a so called 'neigborparty' and all the neighbors were invited. It was a few houses down the street. "Looks like we are gonna go to a party tonight."Espo said smiling. "So it's a good thing we bought a dress for me. " Kate smiled back. They did some grocery shopping and just relaxed at home before they got dressed for the party. They got their around 8 and there already were a few couples. "Everyone, meet Javier and Kate." The owner of the house said after letting them in. The rest of the evening they talked with a lot of people and had a lot of fun. Around 12 they went home. When they walked to their house Kate saw something. "Espo, why are the lights on in our bedroom? Did you turn them on?" she asked. "I didn't, maybe you forgot to turn them off." he answered. "Well I guess I forgot them." she said but she almost was 100% sure she turned them off. They walked in their house and…..

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**_(Killer's P.O.V. same time table as the last chapter)_**

When James woke up that morning he got an invitation for a party that night. He knew that Javier and Kate got the invitation as well. He smiled and thought that tonight was the night. The night he was going to kill them after having some fun with them. He had planned everything perfectly. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He watched them go out of the house and later they came back with some groceries. He saw them leave around 8 for the party. This was it. He made sure they went inside the house the party was held and then he got into action. He broke into the backdoor and got into the house. It was a nice house he thought. He went upstairs to search for the bedroom. He saw the bed and it was a very large nice bed. He knew he had enough time and got back downstairs to see if he could find any information about Javier and Kate. He went through some drawers downstairs until he found one locked. He got his stuff and tried to open it. After a couple of minutes he got it open and what he saw in there he didn't like. He saw 2 badges from the NYPD. "They are COPS?" he screamed angrily. He got really mad and in his anger he knocked a lamp over. What is he gonna do now? He thought and thought until he saw a picture in the drawer. It was from Kate and another man. Who was this man? Suddenly he knew, it was Richard Castle. The famous writer. "What do we have here Kate, is that your real husband?" he said laughing loudly. He now knew what he was going to do. His evil plan just got even more evil. He went back upstairs to make the bedroom ready. He then went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for them. With a gun in his hands. Just after 12 he heard the keys in the door and the door got open and…...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

When Espo and Beckett walked in they both froze. In the living room stood James. With a gun pointed at them. "Come in. Close the door!"James said angrily. Espo closed the door and stepped forward, standing in front of Kate. "Both of you, sit on the couch NOW!" he commanded. They both walked past him and sat on the couch. "Put your phones on the table." He said, this time in a normal voice. They did what they were told. It stayed quiet for a few seconds before Espo asked: "James, what are you doing?" "I was here to have some fun and kill you after that. But I waited here for you to come back and I found this." James threw the badges on the table. Espo and Beckett both looked a bit scared now that James knew that they were cops. "So tell me, why are you two here? Has the police been looking for me?"James asked. "Yes, and the FBI too. So they sent us undercover to find out more about the killer…you I assume." Espo answered. "Yes that's right. I killed all those couples. They deserved it. I didn't like them very much. But you" James said and he pointed the gun at Kate "I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you." He got closer to Kate who on her turn got closer to Espo. "But tell me this Kate," he threw the picture of Kate and Castle on her lap, "who is this?" Kate looked at the picture but didn't say anything. "Who is it?" he asked again, this time more angrily. Kate still didn't answer because she froze thinking about Castle. James grabbed her from the couch by her neck and pulled her right in front of him. "IF I ask you something, you answer the fucking question. So tell me, who is he?" He almost yelled at her. "He is my boyfriend." Kate said, now crying. "So who is he then?" he said pointing at Espo."He is… He is my colleague, my partner." She answered scared. Espo, still sitting on the couch watching James as he held Kate close to him, asked: "Can you let her go please? You are hurting her." James ignored him and continued: "So you two pretend that you are a couple right?" "Yes."Kate answered. James now knew what he wanted to knew and threw her to the wall. She hit her head and fell down. "Why did you do that for?" Espo yelled angrily while he ran to Kate. "You asked if I could let her go. So I did."James said, "" Now, stay here and don't move. Im hungry." He told them and walked to the kitchen to get some food. "Kate, are you okay?" Espo asked. She didn't answer…


	13. Chapter 13

"Kate, open your eyes please." Kate opened her eyes. The moment she had hit the wall with her head the lights went off, but only for a minute. "Are you okay?" Espo asked, sitting next to her holding her close. "What happened? Where is he?"she asked. "He is in the kitchen, getting some food. You hit your head when he threw you to the wall. You were out for a few seconds."Espo answered while checking her head for any injuries. He saw nothing. Before they could continue James came back from the kitchen. He sat on the couch and looked at Javier and Kate who were sitting by the wall. "You know what Kate, we should sent your boyfriend a picture of you." James smiled  
and looked at Kate. He grabbed her phone and searched for the camera. "We should make him a jealous boyfriend don't you think?" he said while standing up and coming closer to Espo and Beckett. "You know what. You two should kiss."  
"WHAT?" Espo and Beckett both answered. "You heard me, now kiss." James said with the phone in one hand and the gun pointing at Espo in the other. "You don't want me to hurt him, now do you?" "No, don't hurt him."Kate answered.  
"Then kiss, NOW." He screamed the last part. Kate looked at Espo and got closer to him. Espo did the same and they kissed very short. They only touched each others lips for a second. "What kind of pathetic kiss is that?"James asked. "Do it again and this time a little longer." He said and they kissed again. This time for about 5 seconds before Kate pulled away. "And send." James said. "Im wondering what your boyfriend will think of you now. He should break up with you." He laughed and pulled Kate up. "Walk with me. Both of you." He walked  
with Kate to the backroom. "Get in." He ordered Espo to get inside. He walked inside, hoping he would let Kate go. "You too honey. You know what, since your boyfriend is probably breaking up with you, you can be my girlfriend." With  
that he pulled her even closer and kissed her on the mouth and then pushed her inside the room. "Now be good and stay there." He said before closing the door, locking it. It was a small room with no windows, so they couldn't escape. Kate  
let herself fall on the ground, crying. Espo got next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Its okay Kate, we will get out of here and explain it to Castle. He will understand that he forced us to kiss." Kate continued to cry and managed  
to say: "I know, but I just wanna get out of here. I cant take this anymore."  
"I know Kate, you got to be strong for a few hours. The FBI will notice something is wrong. You know we need to update them every few hours to let them know we are okay. They will know that something is wrong and will come to get  
us out and arrest James." Espo said. Kate continued to cry while holding Espo until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep with tears on her face. Espo thought that it would be the best for her if she would rest a bit. She was tired and with the kissing part and James pushing her to the wall and hitting her head she can use her sleep. He decided to stay awake just in case James  
came back. He was scared too, just like Kate, but he made sure she didn't notice. He was, as he called it himself, her big brother. Big brothers keep their eyes out on their little sisters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Castle's P.O.V.**

He woke up this morning to an empty bed. Again. Kate had been undercover only for a few days, but he wanted her to be back in the loft safe with him. He trusted Espo completely, knowing he would look out for Kate, like his little sister. Castle had spent the last few days either at home writing on his newest Nikki Heat book or he would be at the office with Ryan. He even took Ryan one day to a shop for baby stuff for Ryan and Jenny's baby, because he did it all by himself with Alexis, so he knew what they needed to get. He had of course one condition: he was gonna get called uncle Castle. Ryan agreed to this. He hadn't had much contact with Kate the last few days, and she probably didn't even knew about the picture Espo made of her while she was sleeping. That night when Castle sat down on the couch for a movie he got a message from Kate. It was a picture. When he opened it he saw Kate and Espo. They were kissing. KISSING. He freaked out. How could his girlfriend do this to him. Go undercover and kiss another man. With ESPO for crying out loud. Her so called brother. How could they do that? How could Espo do that?

But then he realized something. He saw a tear. Beckett was crying. Or at least it seemed like it. Why would she cry? Because she didn't like kissing him? But why would she kiss him then in the first place. Then he realized that with this angle they couldn't have made the picture themselves. So why would someone else take the picture? That was when it hit him. Maybe they were in danger. So he got the phone and called the FBI. After talking to some people he finally got a hold of the right man. He was the head of the undercover operation. He said that they hadn't called in for a few hours. The FBI decided to sent someone who would look if there was something wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright people, im going to check out the house. We haven't had any contact with Javier and Kate for the past four hours. They should have contact us at least 2 hours ago but they didn't. Maybe there is something wrong, so I will check the house from the outside first." Greg said. He was the head of the undercover operation and after the call from Rick Castle, Kate's boyfriend, he felt something was wrong. He went over to the house which was a 5 minutes drive with the car. It just seemed like a normal night/early morning. When he got to the house he went around the back and looked through the window. He saw nothing strange but when he walked to the front door and tried it the door opened. Why wasn't it locked? It should be locked cause its nighttime. Did they forget to lock it? That would be very stupid for a detective to leave the door open. He pushed the door open a little and the first thing he saw was a broken lamp. Then he felt something was terribly wrong here. He went inside with his gun in his hands. He saw the couch and saw Espo's phone on the table. Becketts phone wasn't there. He went around and saw a door that was locked from the outside. He opened it and walked inside. He saw Espo laying on the ground, unconscious. He tried to wake him and when he did he sat up immediately. He didn't see detective Beckett anywhere. "Detective Esposito, are you okay? What happened?" Greg asked. Espo answered: "Im fine. It was the killer, he waited for us when we came home. He sent a picture to Castle." "We know, that's why im here. Castle called to ask what was going on, he didn't trusted it. He wanted to know if Kate was alright." Greg answered. "OMG KATE, where is she?" Espo screamed and panicked. "OH NO, he took her. The killer, James, he took her. Havent you find him yet? Is she okay?" Espo walked out of the room he was trapped in for the last few hours. He tried to remember what happened the last few hours.

He rememberd Kate and him in the room. She was crying. After what felt like hours James came back. Espo moved before Kate, trying to protect her. He felt her tense up behind her. James had his gun pointed at him and said that he had to move away from Kate. He didn't. James got angry and hit him hard in the face with the gun. He fell to the ground and the last thing he remembered before falling unconscious but not for hearing Kate scream and saw her pulled out of the room by James. Then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate was scared and crying. She didn't knew what was going to happen but at least she was with Espo. He made this whole situation a little better. She knew she had slept a little being too exhausted from all the crying and the whole Castle thing. She just sat there with Espo, crying. Suddenly James came back and they stood up, Espo standing in front of her, protecting her. James said that Espo had to move away from her. She didn't want him to move. James got mad and hit Espo in the face. She saw him fall to the ground. She went to him but James grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. The last thing she saw of Espo was him laying on the ground, probably unconscious. James threw her on the couch. First he tapped her mouth with tape, so she couldn't scream. Next thing she knew he sat down next to her and got his bag from the table. She didn't remember seeing a bag before. She just lay completely still, sort of in shock of what he did to Espo. James pulled a syringe out of the bag. He got close to her and whispered in her ear: "I need you to behave now honey, we are gonna go for a little ride. But since I don't completely trust you yet, I need to do this." He grabbed her arm and put the syringe in. He saw the worried look as he emptied the syringe. "Don't worry sweety, its not dangerous. Its just a drug to make sure you don't fight back. Your body will just completely relaxed. You will still be awake, but you cant move. You will be fine in a few hours."


	17. Chapter 17

Kate never felt so scared in her life. She couldn't move because of the drug. He left her on the couch for a few minutes while he got all of his stuff and put it in his car. When he came back he lifted her off the couch and carried her to the car. He put her in the trunk, just in case someone saw him driving away with her. He drove to his uncles house in the forest. It was about 1 hour driving. When he came to the house he grabbed his bags and walked in. He went upstairs to the bedroom, to make the bed ready for Kate. He went back to the car to get her out. He saw she had been crying. He took her upstairs and put her in bed. He cuffed her to the bed with her own cuffs, which he got from the drawer back in the house. "Get some sleep honey, I'll be back when the drug stops working and we are going to have some fun." He said. He brushed her face and went back downstairs, leaving Kate alone on the bed. She cried and cried until she was too tired to cry and she fell asleep. James was downstairs and he also slept for 3 hours, just to get some energy back after the long night. He woke up and made some breakfast for Kate, his new girlfriend. He went upstairs with the breakfast and some coffee and walked into the room. He saw that she was asleep and sat next to her. "Honey, wake up." He tried to wake her up. After a few more tries she woke up, immediately backing away from him. He went closer and pulled the tape of her mound. "James please let me go. Don't do this, please." She begged him. "Honey why would I do that? You are my girlfriend now. Anyway I made you some breakfast. I will get the cuffs off if you promised to stay still, okay?"James said and got the cuffs off of Kate. She stayed on the bed, only because she didn't feel good because the drug was still in her body. He gave her some food and she drank the coffee. Suddenly she felt really ill. "James, bathroom?'' she asked while getting of the bed. He grabbed her and brought her to the bathroom. She vomited and sat down next to the toilet. James came into the bathroom and lifted her of the ground and put her back into bed. He cleaned her face and sat back next to Kate. "You feel better now?"he asked. "A little, thank you." she answered weakly. "Im sorry, it must be the drug. Im so sorry I did that to you, I made you feel sick. Sleep some, it will make you feel better. I will be downstairs and I will be back in a few hours." He pulled the sheets over her and walked out. He thought: 'A few more hours cant hurt. But then I will have her. I will make her scream.'


End file.
